criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Police Crime
NOTE:"this is the sixth case made by "bananatokkiee" A Police Crime '''is the sixth case located in the "Spring Park District" Case Background The victim was a policeman named James Honkin that was found dead in the police quarter. The killer was a policeman named Bob Strail. When James taunted Bob that he will kill him due to the fact that Bob still has his debt,Bob acted in self defense and killed the victim. . Bob was sentenced to ten years with a chance of parole in six years. Victim * James Honkin (Found shoted by gun) Murder Weapon * '''Gun Killer * Bob Strail Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect has an access badge * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has an access badge * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect has a cut * The suspect knows how to handle guns. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has an access badge * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect has a cut * The suspect knows how to handle guns. Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses hand sanitizer. * The suspect knows how to handle guns. * The suspect has a cut Suspect's Profile * The suspect has an access badge * The suspect uses hand sanitizer * The suspect knows how to handle guns. Killer's Profile * The killer has an access badge. * The killer uses hand sanitizer * The killer knows how to handle guns. * The killer has a cut * The killer is a type B. Crime Scenes * Police Quarter * Quarter * Jones's Office * Ramirez's Office * Bar * Inner Bar Steps * Chapter 1: ** Investigate Police Quarter. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Card,Broken Police ID) ** Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer has an access badge and uses hand sanitizer) ** Examine Broken Card (Result:????'s Card) ** Talk to ???? about the victim. ** Examine Broken Police ID (Result:Jones's ID) ** Talk to Jones about the card. ** Talk to Bob Strail about the victim. ** Investigate Jones's Office. (Clue: Gun) ** Analyze Gun (06:00:00) ** Go to Chapter 2. (3 stars) Chapter 2: * See what Jones want. ** Talk to ????. ** Investigate Bar. (Clues: Torn Paper,) ** Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Death Threat) ** Examine Death Threat. (Result: DNA) ** Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) ** Talk to Jemma about the death threat. ** Investigate Quarter. (Clues: Trash Can) ** Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gun) ** Analyze Gun. (03:00:00) ** Talk to Bob about the gun. ** Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: ** See what Jemma wants. ** Talk to Ramirez about the Bar. ** Investigate Ramirez's Office. (Clues: Bag) ** Examine Bag (Result: Gun) ** Analyze Gun. (06:00:00;Attribute: Killer knows how to use a gun) ** Talk to Ramirez about having his gun a murder weapon. ** Investigate Inner Bar. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief) ** Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) ** Analyze Blood. (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer has a cut and type B) ** Arrest Killer. ** Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help ????. * Investigate Police Quarter. (Clues: Bag) * Examine bag. (Clue: Broken necklace) * Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: BFF Necklace) * Return the Necklace to Bunny.(Reward:Burger) * See how Jones is doing. * Investigate Jones's Office. (Clues: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Gun) * Return the Gun to Jones. (Reward:Chips) * Talk to Jemma. * Investigate Bar. (Clues: Broken Glass) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass) * Examine Glass. (Result: James's Glass) * Give the glass back to Jemma (Reward:Cocktail) * Go to Next Case. (1 star)